Akatsuki Underworld Survival
by Lelouch of the Rebellion
Summary: Even in death the Akatsuki must fight. However, they must fight for survival in the Underworld. They must either survive as long as they can, or climb up the floors of hell to reach the elevator to heaven.


Okay so I tried doing a fan fiction for Naruto before but I had quickly lost interest in writing it after the first chapter. I mean the writing itself wasn't my best work and I thought following Itachi's childhood might have been boring for a lot of people. None the less I might continue it later on so I have something to do in my spare time. Now to tell you the truth I had randomly thought of some random plot and I had come up with this. So without further a due I give you The Akatsuki: Underworld Survival.

Introduction: (I mean why not right?)

The Akatsuki, a group of S-ranked criminals bent on stealing the tailed beasts for their own purposes.

There was Itachi Uchiha, a man who slaughtered his own clan to test his own capacity, or so it seemed. In reality Itachi Uchiha had followed orders to ensure the safety of his village and most importantly, his little brother. Also loves to eat pocky. *Whisper voice* Even contemplated postponing his fight with Sasuke to get some pocky.

Nagato Uzumaki, the one who bares the rinnegan, he wanted justice but sought it in his own way. He dwelled in the darkness of despair and hatred. However, Naruto Uzumaki saved him from the darkness. Likes to play video games, especially Call of Duty and Halo.

Konan, an angel in some ways; uses her unique jutsu which uses both regular paper and paper bombs as her weapons. She was one of the many important supports of the bridge to peace. Also has one hell of a figure… I mean the paper she's made of is pure hentai. Sadly she can't cook to save her life.

Kisame Hoshigaki, a blue colored shark man, he prefers cutting than slicing. Embarrassed by his appearance at times since he lacks the ability to get fan girls (or so he thinks… hey I'm sure there are some girls who are in love with him). Kisame loves to fight and is very good friends with Itachi. He also refuses to eat anything from the ocean, saying how he could be related to one of the sea creatures.

Sasori of the Red Sand, one who was half puppet and half human; a true prodigy of the art of puppetry, he sought art in a sense, eternal beauty. But Sasori soon realized his errors through his battles. He had finally found closure and had found true art, his humanity. Loves to make puppets… he really loves to make puppets. *Whisper voice* He even uses actual people.

Deidara, unlike his partner he views art as a flash of light, an explosion. He yearned for the day when he could surpass Itachi Uchiha and to finally become the perfect art. Also a well trained certified suicide bomber.

Kakuzu, lived since the age of the first hokage, even having the honor of fighting him. He views money as Naruto views Ramen, a necessity of life that should be safe guarded and cared for. He'd rather watch his money than peek at a girl undressing. *whisper voice* I think money is Kakuzu's only love interest. Don't tell him that I said that.

Hidan, an immortal man, however smashing his head in seems to do the trick. (yeah just go with it) The definition of a psychopath who loves pain; not very intelligent but he somehow manages. He also loves to cook. (yeah I don't really have anything else that's funny to say about Hidan, I mean I could think of something clever but I'll just leave it at that.)

Yahiko, though he died before the other members joined (excluding Konan and Nagato) he is still an important person in the Akatsuki. He has the ability to use the Rinnegan but only the deva path because of Nagato using his dead body which affected him in the Underworld. Nagato's rival in video games. Both he and Nagato take Call of Duty and Halo way too seriously. (Won't be in story till later on)

"Don't you ever and I mean EVER touch my limited edition Princess Luna action figure." Speech

'Where the hell can I get me some Doritos' thought

"**Amaterasu" **Jutsu

Actual Story

Itachi

He had bid his brother farewell for the last time. He was gone now and was happy that he was able to say his farewell and give him the Mangekyo Sharingan as his farewell present. Itachi was prepared for death, he even embraced it. But what he wasn't prepared for was to wake up in a modern city where the sky was as red as his Tsukuyomi, the moon also being black.

"What is this place?" Itachi asked still maintaining his calm who was wearing a cloak similar to the one worn by the Akatsuki but the one he currently had on was pale white. Itachi began walking around the unfamiliar territory and confusing buildings. "Is this hell? Well I guess I deserve this fate seeing as how I've killed my own clan. But at least I was able to grant Sasuke the Mangekyo Sharingan before my time was up." Itachi smiled.

Itachi began walking through the city contemplating on what he should do. He had walked for almost an hour. However, Itachi felt like he was being watched, as if he were prey for a beast. Itachi was soon proven right when a strange creature attacked him. Itachi avoided the creature's attack in time.

Itachi analyzed his opponent; the creature was jet black in the form of a wolf. The creature's eyes were blood red and when it opened its mouth it was also glowing red. Itachi activated his sharingan and was ready for battle. "Judging by your form and actions I can assume you won't listen to reason" the creature's response was a low growl and it lunged at Itachi. "As I expected" In an instant the creature was slain by Itachi who used a Kunai to cut its head off, however no blood had come out of its body.

Itachi inspected the body 'this creature had shed no blood even after decapitation. Never mind that, seeing as how this creature is in the form of a wolf I should expect a pack nearby' Itachi's thoughts were soon interrupted when a dozen more of those creatures appeared surrounding the young Uchiha. "It seems as if I was correct." Itachi was ready for battle and drew two kunai, one from his left sleeve and the other from his right sleeve. The pack of demonic wolves attacked together. However their attacks were useless due to Itachi's sharingan who was able to read all their movements and soon countered.

Itachi used his kunai to decapitate each head from a wolf; however like the first wolf no blood was shed. Two wolves were behind the young Uchiha and attacked from behind. Without even looking Itachi threw both kunai at the demon wolves hitting both their heads causing them to die instantly. The remaining wolves then go for a frontal assault, Itachi with both god like speed and accuracy weaved hand signs **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"** The giant fire ball destroys the remaining wolves leaving an unscathed Itachi.

Itachi soon heard a familiar and irritating voice "not bad but my art would have finished them in an instant hmm" he turns to see two previous coconspirators, one with short red hair and the other with long blond hair that was in a pony tail. It was Deidara and Sasori of the Akatsuki, both of which were wearing the same pale white cloak Itachi was wearing.

"Deidara it's not wise to talk down to someone who's stronger than you" Sasori said void of emotion.

Deidara retorts "What was that Sasori! You dare imply that my art is inferior to his?"

"What else could I have implied you idiot." Sasori said looking at Deidara as if they weren't in a demonic world where strange demon wolves inhabit.

Deidara begins shouting in anger on how "my art is far superior to his" and "how could you side with Itachi and not with your own partner. Sasori my man you need to get my back on this!"

"Well your so called art got you killed and just because you're my partner doesn't mean I have to side with you when you're doing or saying something idiotic."

Itachi's eye was beginning to twitch but other than that he showed no real emotion. "Sorry but perhaps we should talk about something more relevant like why we're here." Both Sasori and Deidara look over to Itachi then look at each other contemplating on their decision.

Sasori looked back at Itachi "We'll explain everything once we get back to HQ."

Itachi raised his eye brow "HQ?"

Time Skip

Itachi's right eye began twitching at what he laid eyes on a small broken down house with only one floor "when you said HQ I thought you meant an actual base of operations."

Deidara looked at Itachi with a straight face not understanding the reason for Itachi's words "but this is our base of operations"

Itachi face palmed "Why do I even bother"

Sasori joins in on the conversation "Well look on the bright side we have running water"

Deidara: Actually the water stopped running three days ago

Sasori's shoulders slumped slightly "cable".

Deidara: Subscription expired yesterday.

Sasori shoulders slumped even further down "power"

Deidara: That was a month ago, and how are you forgetting these things?

Sasori smiled nervously "well we at least have plenty of food"

Deidara: Kakuzu sold the food last night when we were all asleep. He told me so.

Sasori dropped his jaw "why didn't you tell me?" Deidara's response was him slightly lifting his shoulders up. Sasori was now on his knees with a dark aura of depression looming over him. "Why does this always happen to me?"

"How about we go inside and discuss our current situation." Itachi said to which Deidara nods his head in approval and both he and Itachi while dragging Sasori by the collar of his robe walked inside of the house.

Inside of the house were Kakuzu and Hidan fighting. Kakuzu had began shouting "I told you, we are not spending **my** money!"

Hidan retorts "well Kakuzu if you didn't sell our food supplies to that demon merchant for a mere 1000 yen we wouldn't be in this situation"

Kakuzu yells back "Look we don't need food; the only necessity is money plain and simple." Both Kakuzu and Hidan continue their argument until they finally notice the trio.

Hidan spoke "Itachi what the hell are you doing here, unless… I see, well can't say I saw this one coming. I thought you'd make it to the very end."

"What are you talking about you idiot, Itachi was going to die from Sasuke, either that or succumbing to illness which would have greatly hindered Itachi's plan.

Itachi's eyes widen "how do you know all of that?"

Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu and Hidan in unison answer his question "TV"

Itachi raised his eyebrow "T-V, what the hell is a TV?" Sasori explains to Itachi what a TV is and everything about cable and how they can watch what happens in the living world from this T.V. as long as they have an active subscription. "I see, well never mind that… tell me everything you know about me and then about this world."

Sasori tells Itachi that they know he was ordered to kill the Uchiha Clan as well as sickness and how he wanted Sasuke to kill him so he could be made out as the hero who avenged the Uchiha. Sasori then moved on to the information that he had on this world. "Basically the world we're in… is the Underworld. Otherwise known as hell, you know that heaven and hell stuff some people preach about, well it's true. However the only real way to get to heaven is by winning this survival game and making it from hell all the way to heaven."

Itachi was shocked to say the least, to find out that he was in hell; Itachi soon regained his calm "I'm guessing that everyone goes to hell despite a person's good deeds."

Deidara decided to speak "yeah, basically this place is designed to be like a survival game with all kinds of people and demons. Apparently the objective is to try and survive as long as you can or until you make your way to heaven. Honestly it's a pain in the ass but it beats eternal damnation."

"Are you saying that we can actually die again, but how is this possible? We're already dead so how can this be?

Kakuzu answered the question "Here we get living bodies that are completely identical to our real ones, but an upside to this is that if you have any illness that you had in your previous life then it won't be in this body. Also whatever equipment you had is also transferred over here. However, since you are using a living body, Itachi you will eventually succumb to blindness again due to your Mangekyo Sharingan"

After Kakuzu was finished Itachi asked one final question "before, Deidara said something about making it to heaven, how exactly do you reach heaven anyways?"

Hidan spoke "Trust me it's a pain in the ass, see there are 9 floors we have to get past in order to reach some elevator that takes your soul to heaven or some bullshit like that."

Sasori added on "currently we're on the 1st floor, and to get past a floor you have to defeat something called a greater demon. Once you defeat it the door they were guarding will unlock."

Itachi sighed "I see, so do you four plan on progressing through the floors to reach Heaven?"

Sasori sighed "we do actually, but first we need the whole gang together. That way the Akatsuki will all be united, we'll have a better chance this way." Itachi nods his head in agreement.

Hidan begins to complain "Hey Sasori what makes you think our fearless leader will die. Then again he's just a crippled corpse who controls dead bodies so I see your point." Kakuzu smacks Hidan's head saying how much of an idiot he is.

Itachi begins to speak again "So we're going to be waiting until every Akatsuki member dies and comes here, what should we do in the mean time?"

Sasori sighs again "well we need to find food again so Hidan and I shall go hunting. Believe it or not demons are both edible and nutritious."

Itachi sighed yet again "Then what should I do?"

As Sasori opened the door he turned to look at Itachi "Just relax, since this is your first day here you can rest. Hidan and I will be back in about an hour." Itachi nods his head in understanding. Sasori and Hidan then leave to go hunting.

Itachi sits on the couch thinking about the situation at hand. However, Deidara interrupts his thoughts "Hey I'm bored wanna do something?"

Kakuzu intervened "don't be stupid Deidara, Itachi just got here let him rest"

Deidara retorts "Shut up you money obsessed freak!"

Kakuzu counters "Says the freak with four mouths!"

Deidara laughs "Jokes on you I have five mouths"

Kakuzu retorts "YEAH WELL YOU'RE A FAGGO-… wait you have 5 mouths?" Deidara nods his head yes "Then where the hell is the 5th mouth?

Itachi went into the other room to clear his head seeing as how they'll be arguing for a while. 'So even in death I still have to fight. Well at least I won't be doing this alone. I hope I can trust them.' Itachi hears a small explosion in the other room and quickly darts his way there. Itachi had his sharingan active ready for battle. However, when Itachi entered the room he saw Kakuzu crying over some ashes with Deidara laughing like a maniac. Itachi sighed "what happened?"

Kakuzu looks up at Itachi, tears still in his eyes "Deidara, he, he destroyed my money!"

Deidara was laughing even harder than before while Itachi stood there void of emotion. Itachi was slowly walking towards Deidara "Deidara since you've interrupted my train of thought I will punish you… severely." Deidara began backing up in fear but soon hit a wall. "You will re-live your nightmares for the next 72 hours" Itachi activates his Mangekyo Sharingan. "**Tsukuyomi" **

Tsukuyomi World

Deidara was in a different world. The sky in Tsukuyomi was similar to hells. "What the hell!?" Suddenly a figure appeared, it was a man with short black hair and an orange mask with only one eye hole. Deidara soon recognized him "Tobi"

Tobi was walking towards him with an aura of dread, but soon after it was turned to one of joy "DEIDARA SENPAI!"

Back to hell

Deidara holds his head in agony shouting "NO NOT YOU, ANYBODY BUT YOU. NO STAY BACK, TOBI I SAID STAY BACK!" Deidara collapses

Kakuzu stands up, tears still in his eyes "Will he die?" Itachi replies with a no. "WHY THE HELL NOT, HE DESTROYED MY MONEY."

Time skip

Sasori and Hidan arrive with two dead wolves and to Itachi's surprise a package of pocky. Itachi took the pocky away from Hidan without him being able make a move.

Sasori and Hidan pay no attention to Itachi but instead at Deidara who is laying on the couch looking very sick. "Deidara what happened?" Sasori asked.

Deidara begins to stutter "well you see" looks over to Itachi to see him glare at him with some pocky in his mouth. Sasori looks over at Itachi to see him all cheerful not realizing the death glare Itachi gave Deidara. When he looks back at Deidara Itachi goes back to glaring at Deidara. "I'm just not feeling well but don't worry I'll be just fine."

Sasori shrugs his shoulders and goes into the other room. Itachi and Hidan soon follow leaving a mentally injured Deidara. Deidara sighs and falls asleep.

3 hours later

Deidara was having a pleasant dream. He was in paradise; it was dawn in his dream. He was laughing, an innocent laugh full of joy… he then has some detonating clay and creates a bird and throws it causing a c2 level explosion. Deidara was on one of his clay birds overlooking a giant village, and everyone was Itachi. Deidara kept sending more and more clay birds killing all of the Itachi look a-likes. However, his dream soon ended when the real Itachi woke him up. "AHHHHHHH" Deidara shouted. "What the hell Itachi you almost gave me a heart atta" Deidara didn't finish his sentence when Itachi held out a plate of cooked demon meat. Deidara narrowed his eyes "Okay what the hell is this about?"

Itachi sighs "Look I apologize for what I did. So eat up."Deidara reluctantly agrees and eats his food. "So how long do you think we'll have to wait until the others die?"

"Who knows, but we can be certain that they'll die. It's only a matter of time." Was Deidara's response. "By the way your brother's a pain in the ass."

Itachi chuckled "Well at least you went out with a bang." Deidara glared at Itachi and was prepared to use a c1 explosive on Itachi until they heard a giant explosion. "What the hell" Itachi and Deidara run out, joined by Sasori, Kakuzu and Hidan to see dozens of ghouls along with a 20 foot tall giant demon. "Is that the greater demon?" Itachi asked

"To be honest… no that's just one of your above average demons." Sasori said with no hint of fear.

Itachi who showed no shock on his face looked "I see… well that's just terrific." The five Akatsuki members disperse and take out the demons separately.

Hidan

Hidan was surrounded by a dozen ghouls but he showed no fear but instead began to laugh "hahahaha, bring it on I've taken hundreds of you out before." The ghouls attack Hidan all at once. Hidan uses the rope connecting his three bladed scythe and twirls it around his body killing all the ghouls. "Too easy"

Kakuzu

Kakuzu didn't even use his other hearts and decided to only use his earth style. He hardens his skin and charges at the horde of ghouls. Each punch destroying a ghoul's body into nothingness. "You demons need to wise up." Two ghouls attack from both his sides, one on his right and the other on his left. Kakuzu catches both the ghouls' attacks with his hands. He then throws both of them towards a building. Kakuzu then releases his fire nature heart creature "**Fire Style Searing Migraine" **A large wave of fire is launched at the building causing its complete destruction. "Hmph" was all Kakuzu uttered as he claimed victory.

Deidara

A dozen ghouls attack from all sides, however Deidara creates a clay bird and flies up in the air to avoid their attacks. "Allow me to show you true art" Deidara creates a single clay bird "Behold, one of my c2 explosives" Deidara throws it towards the ghouls "ART IS AN EXPLOSION" the c2 explosion destroys all the ghouls. "It seems my art is the victor hmm"

Sasori

Sasori with the 3rd Kazekage puppet fended off the ghouls with his iron sand. "You can't defeat me and my puppet" A ghoul appears out of nowhere and attempts to take Sasori's head. However, Sasori masterfully brings his puppet to defend him. Sasori had the Third's puppet's right arm reveal several poisoned blades that cut the ghoul in half. "Heh, nice try" A dozen more ghouls showed up and charged at Sasori with a frontal assualt. "You won't reach me" Sasori had the Third's puppet's left arm open up to reveal several summoning seals that summoned thousands of similar arms that crushed all the ghouls. "I'm not just some ordinary puppet user you know… I am Sasori of the Red Sand, the ultimate puppet master."

Itachi

Itachi was facing off against a dozen ghouls as well as the 20 foot demon. "Why do I have to face the giant?" The ghouls attack simultaneously but to no avail. Itachi dodged their attacks with grace. **"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" **more than a dozen small embers shoot out all of which hit the ghouls causing their destruction. "Now I just have to worry about you." The large demon sends it's fist crashing down but Itachi dodges with ease and jumps on his arm and runs up to him. The demon shakes Itachi off but was hit by a fire ball soon after due to Itachi's hand seal speed. The demon falls to the ground and looks at Itachi dead in the eye and is filled with anger. The demon quickly gets back up and grabs a hold of Itachi crushing the life out of him. However, Itachi disperses into many crows. "It seems genjutsu does work on you, I thank you for that little test." Itachi appears in front of the demon. "I'll show you one of my strongest fire styles as your reward" Itachi forms hand seals with both speed and accuracy **"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs" **a large blast of fire is shot out that completely engulfs the large demon killing it soon after. "This is the power of the Uchiha."

I'll end it here, so if you like it great. If you don't… well hopefully that's not the case. Also the Akatsuki won't attempt to get past the first floor until chapter 4 or 5. Also if you didn't like the jokes I added in then tell me why through reviews. Because in all honesty I thought the humor was good. Same thing with the battles, though I could have spent more time on the battles. Oh and if you don't like the fact that I had Itachi use Tsukuyomi on Deidara then I'm sorry but it's not like after one use Itachi will go blind… right? Well again I hope you all enjoyed chapter one.


End file.
